teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Percy Kalborn (Pack series)
Percy Kalborn was a naturally born member of the Hale family from an indiscretion between Derek Hale's late father and a human woman, Percy was procreated interestingly enough while Derek's father was in his Alpha Werewolf form so Percy had great potential and was expected to become a born Beta Werewolf, his human nature was dominant however and he didn't immediately gain Werewolf traits although he had incredible levels of hearing and sight for a human. After being bitten by Jacob Brady, Percy's suppressed Werewolf genes kicked in and it was revealed that he was born a rare Submissive Alpha, a breed of Werewolf that is naturally born and even less likely to find its Alpha mate between the Hunters and the distance between Packs in the world. Biography Pre-Packs series Birth and Childhood Personality and traits Percy Kalborn was described as destructive and seductive, seemingly able to seduce anyone with a disarming smile and cute words, at the base of everything however he is exactly like his half-brother Derek: rude and aggressive. Percy enjoys everything being normal in a Werewolf sense and has come to despise any Werewolf acting unnaturally, like say... dating a member of the Argent family, Percy is protective of his Pack and will do anything and kill anyone to ensure their survival from their enemies. Percy is described as passionate about what he believes in and on more than one occasion, Percy has taken his position as the submissive Alpha seriously, taking charge more so in making deals and even dealing with the Argents and threatening loose ends like Scott McCall should nothing go the way he wishes it to. Physical Appearance Percy is almost six feet tall with short black hair and dazzling sea green eyes, he is not physically the most buff person one would meet but he has a level of powerful muscle and determination that outweighs that, he is often seen wearing jackets and dark clothes. Powers and Abilities Percy is a rare Submissive Alpha and therefore he is faster and more agile than most Alpha Werewolves, a Submissive Alpha is a smart and deadly killer, while a Dominant Alpha leads the Pack and uses its strength to dominate the lesser Werewolves it is the Submissive Alpha that strikes out against enemies of the Pack. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength' - As a Submissive Alpha Werewolf, Percy is much stronger than humans and normal Werewolves but is somewhat weaker than a Dominant Alpha. *'Enhanced Speed' - As a Submissive Alpha Werewolf, Percy is much faster than humans, normal Werewolves and even more slightly than a Dominant Alpha. He seems to move as a blur. *'Enhanced Agility' - As a Submissive Alpha Werewolf, Percy can jump, run, climb and react faster than humans, normal Werewolves and even more slightly than a Dominant Alpha. *'Accelerated Healing' - As a Submissive Alpha Werewolf, Percy can heal quickly from almost all injuries. *'Heightened Senses' - A Submissive Alpha Werewolves can smell, see and hear far better than humans, normal Werewolves and some Dominant Alphas. **'Telepathic communication' - A Submissive Alpha Werewolf is telepathically connected to every member of the Pack mind and the link seems even maternal, when a Werewolf of the Pack dies from being killed by a hunter, the Submissive Alpha feels loss and rage at their death thereby taking it very personally. *'Lycanthrope Virus' - A deadly virus that is excreted from the Submissive Alpha's bites and scratches, sometimes the bites allow those not immune to become Werewolves, those that are either immune or get scratched can become "carriers of the Virus" where their human bites or scratches or even sharing of blood can carry the virus along to create more Werewolves. Gallery pxiqd.jpg|Percy Kalborn 500full.jpg|The "Mother" Alpha of the Noir Pack. Trivia *The names Percival and Percy are English names that mean The Gorge Piercer. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Shape-Shifter Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Alpha Werewolf Category:Males